Embodiments relate to a light emitting module and a display device having the same.
With the development of the electronic device industry, a variety of display devices that are small-sized and have relatively low energy consumption have been developed. One of the display devices is a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that has been widely used as a display unit for a monitor, a television, and a mobile communication terminal.
Since the LCD device is not a self-luminous device, a backlight unit used as a light source for emitting light toward a rear surface of an LCD panel is provided generally. The backlight unit emits white light so that the liquid crystal panel can reproduce the real colors of the image.